


Pizza Isn't the Only Thing I Deliver - A Jack Barakat/Adam Lambert Fanfiction

by bitchylecter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's close to starving - and he's craving pizza! Luckily, Jack, a sexy pizza delivery man, delivers Adam his pizza + more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Isn't the Only Thing I Deliver - A Jack Barakat/Adam Lambert Fanfiction

Adam's POV

It's late at night - around 10 pm - and i have just come home from a dope as fuck party, when my tummy howls, and before i know it - i acquire a craving for pizza. I grab the phone book and my cell and I call Domino's.

After at least 15 minutes of looking at Domino's menu and contemplating on what i should get, I order a delicious 12 inch cheese, sausage, bacon, pepperoni and pepper pizza. Shit, I'm so fucking hungry!

Jack's POV

"Here, Jack, deliver this pizza, and don't eat it or jizz on it." The head chef says to me.

"That was only once!! And i was shit-faced drunk!!" I yell exasperatedly, how many times do i have to explain to them that i don't usually jizz on pizzas??!

"Oh, by the way, please don't fuck it either, and don't get lost!" The whole kitchen erupts into laughter. It's hard being a pizza delivery guy...

I hop onto my shitty bike, which i've had since 8th grade, and ride to my destination. 

The house i was delivering pizza to was pretty, nice and quite big. I park my bike and walk over to the patio.

*knock knock*

"Helllllllooo?" I ask, knocking on the door again

"Halleloooo!" A man answers and opens the door for me. The man was tall and very handsome, to say the least. He had on eyeliner and was wearing shredded black jeans and a nice black T-shirt; along with some badass boots.

"I've got your pizza!" I hand him his box of pizza. 

"Great!! Thanks, cutie!" The guy says with a bit of a slur;

"Why don't you come in, handsome?" He giggles and lets me in.

"Suuuureee." I'll take any oppurtutnity to get out of work...

"I'm Adam!" He introduced himself enthuisastically and winks, I follow him to his big leather couch in his living room and we take a seat. 

"Sooo, do you like your pizza?" I ask awkardly, I'm really not that good at starting conversations.... 

"I haven't tried it yet! Silly!" Giggling, he opens his box of pizza and takes out a slice. 

"Weeelll enjoy." I say, trying - but ultimately failing - to sound genuine. 

He takes a bite and lets out a long, deep, sexy, throaty groan. 

"THIS IS THE BEST PIZZA EVER. MMM!! So Yummy !!" He yells.

"Well i'm glad you're enjoying it!" I say to him.

"I bet you taste better..." He mutters loud enough so that everybody in a 10 foot radius could hear him.

"Weeell, then why don't you find out for yourself?" I say in the kinkiest voice I can muster.

"I will." He whispers and puts his pizza down and starts nipping my neck.

"You taste soooo good!!!" Adam moans. 

Then suddenly, my phone starts ringing and and i start twerking uncontrollably 

SHE'S A TWERKAHOLIC that right

SHE'S TWERKAHOLIC oh yeah

Caught in a flurry of twerking, i accidentally knock Adam's 12 inch pizza (i'm sure that's not the only thing that's 12 inches (; ) onto the ground; while attempting to pick it up, my twerking ass repeatedly bangs against Adam's face - bruising him and mostly his nose. 

"OK!! STOP THIS!!" Adam yells and pushes me to the ground, still twerking, Adam kicks my ass.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!" He yells again, getting up I start twerking against the coffee table

"BUT THIS IS MY JAM!!!" I explain to him, but he just isn't getting it!

Adam growls: "Get out of my house. Now!!" 

And my twerking starts intensifying. 

My ass starts twerking so fast that it's a blur to the naked eye, i bend over and twerk so hard that my booty starts hurting and aching. 

Then, 'Geronimo' by Rupaul plays and Adam starts shaking his ass.

"YOU LIKE TWERKING, TOO!!" I tell Adam.

"NO I DON'T, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS!" 

And we twerk for hours until dawn, when we faint from exhaustion.

THE END


End file.
